The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, and more particularly, to an imaging device and an imaging apparatus capable of performing phase difference detection and image capturing.
Recently, an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera which generates a captured image by capturing an image of a subject such as a person and records the generated captured image has become widespread. In addition, as the imaging apparatus, an imaging apparatus having an auto focus (AF) function of automatically performing focus (focal point) adjustment at the time of image capturing in order to simplify user's photographing manipulation has become widespread.
As the imaging apparatus, for example, an imaging apparatus having an imaging device where pixels (phase difference detection pixels) for the phase difference detection (focus detection) and pixels (image generation pixels) for captured image generation are arranged in a zigzag pattern is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-220192).
In the imaging device included in the imaging apparatus, the rows where the phase difference detection pixels are arranged and the rows where the image generation pixels are arranged are alternately arranged, and the phase difference detection pixels and the image generation pixels are arranged so as to be shifted from each other by approximately half a pixel. In the imaging apparatus, a pair of images are formed by pupil-splitting light transmitting an imaging lens by using a pair of the phase difference detection pixels, an interval between the formed images is measured (phase difference detection); and focus is aligned by adjusting the position of the imaging lens based on the measured interval (focus adjustment).
In addition, in the imaging device, a pair of the phase difference detection pixels which detect a row direction phase difference are alternately arranged in two adjacent rows, and a pair of the phase difference detection pixels which detect a column direction phase difference are arranged in two rows of the phase difference detection pixel rows. In other words, in the imaging device, in the rows where the phase difference detection pixels are arranged, the phase difference detection pixels which detect the row direction phase difference and the phase difference detection pixels which detect the column direction phase difference are alternately arranged.